You're Having My Baby
by donnapie
Summary: He doesn't believe in God. He doesn't believe he's real and he's not convinced that he existed but here in this little chapel with her red head leaning on him and his arms around her shoulders, he can almost believe he does. - Jackson and April and everything that a Japril shipper can hope,dream,imagine and wish for during the course of their pregnancy. CANON COMPLIANT.ONE SHOT.


He doesn't believe in God.

He doesn't believe he's real and he's not convinced that he existed but here in this little chapel with her red head leaning on him and his arms around her shoulders, he can almost believe he does.

Things have been pretty ugly between them the past couple of days.

There were even times when he felt that they cannot go through past the harsh words they have exchanged and the pain that they have inflicted on each other but waking up to an empty spot in their bed and not having her around made him realize that she is the reason why he's living.

_He needs her in his life._

Just like how she hangs out with her God and how she draws strength from him, he draws strength from her in the same way she does.

So - if that means spending one hour of his Sundays trying to understand her faith a little bit better, then so be it.

He can do that much for her.

He can do so much more if she only asks him.

He would walk on hot coals, swim across an ocean, kill a bear with his bare hands because that's how much she means to him.

Besides, there are the waffles to look forward to after.

Waffles and her and the time they'd get to spend together with their yet to be born child(ren)?

It was exactly his idea of heaven if it really does existed and in that moment - that silent, peaceful moment, he thought to himself that maybe April really knows something which he obviously doesn't.

* * *

She has the most unique cravings for a pregnant woman.

Pickles dipped in Hershey's chocolate syrup and rice smothered in ketchup and the first time he watched her crush a bag of BBQ Pringles and topped it over a bowl of Ben and Jerry's butter pecan ice cream, he sat there with his mouth agape while she defended herself and extolled the virtues of how her taste has changed because she was pregnant with_ his child_ and so he better keep his mouth shut about her culinary choices.

He woke up to cool sheets instead of her warm body one night as he reached for her.

True enough, he found her rummaging in their refrigerator and he crossed his arms over his chest, watching her for a few seconds as he leaned against the door of their darkened kitchen while she continued on, unaware of his presence.

"You really need to stop sneaking around here in the middle of the night."

He told her.

She jumped when she heard his voice and she whipped her head around to look at him and there was a look of frustration on her face as she narrowed her eyes at him looking thoroughly annoyed as if she was awfully discontented.

"There's no Jambalaya Jackson! I would really kill for some Jambalaya!"

She shouted irritably and he started to grin like an idiot.

His laughter came out of him in waves because she sounded like it was the end of the world and she looked so adorable and pregnant and _so serious_ and he realizes once again how much he loves her, quirks and all.

"It's not funny Jackson! I need to have some Jambalaya! Will you get me some Jambalaya please?"

She asked him, bringing out the big guns of acting all cute and helpless as she pouted at him for good measure.

"April, all the shops are closed. Where in the world am I supposed to get some Jambalaya?"

He told her half in disbelief and half in amusement because seriously, it was literally the middle of the night so how in the world is he supposed to bring her what she was craving?

But then, he saw her take a deep breath and pout even more and he lets out a chuckle as he held up his hands in resignation.

"Fine!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Let me go get dressed and I'd find you some Jambalaya."

She laughed and bounded up to him excitedly as if he just said that he'd buy her the world's largest diamond ring.

She wraps her hands around his waist and pulls him down to her to kiss him and Jackson knew that he cannot deny her anything.

Not even that Jambalaya even if it means that he had to make it from scratch with his own hands at 2 in the morning.

* * *

They decided to tell his mother about the pregnancy in person.

April was quiet and fidgety all throughout the plane ride and in the car on the drive over and as they neared his childhood homes driveway, she groans in frustration as she wiped her hand nervously on her skirt looking as if she was going to face a firing squad instead of the woman who bore him.

"She hates me"

She said.

"No, she doesn't."

He reassured her even if he himself feels a twinge of anxiety in his chest.

Their last meeting had not been the most ideal.

With her bursting their honeymoon bubble and her talk of how they would raise their then hypothetical child which is not that hypothetical anymore but he smiles at April and puts the car in park because deep inside he knows that his mother likes her because _she's April_ and really_-_ it's impossible not to.

His mother bursts from the house.

All laughter and hugs as she envelopes him in a tight embrace and when they broke away, she turns to April and affords her a tight smile and a small nod.

April bites her lips nervously and wipes her palm once again on her skirt.

A fact that was not lost on him as he grabs her hand and gives it a little squeeze because no matter what happens, he would always have her back because they are in this together as a team.

They went on to dinner and it was tense and the conversation was stilted as the subject of Cristina and the Harper Avery once again surfaced.

"I'm just saying mom, it's a little bit unfair to not let her win just because she works in a hospital funded by the foundation! We all know how hard she's worked for it and how brilliant she really is."

His voice rises slightly in frustration and April tries her best to bite her tongue and to keep quiet as she keeps her head bowed while chewing on roast beef that she can barely taste it might as well have been cardboard.

"Jackson, I'm disappointed. You of all people, should know that it was not my choice! This is not easy! Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead! Maybe i should just play with _my_ _make believe grandchildren_ and maybe then I would not have my nose in everybody's business -"

"Well, they're not make believe anymore."

He cuts her off and mutters under his breath and his moms eyes widen in surprise as she turned to look at April and there was no denying the blush on his wife's face or her pregnant glow.

"April!"

She exclaims and she walks up to her and tugs her into a hug and April looks at Jackson over her shoulders with panicked eyes and Jackson cannot help but shrug and give a little smile as he looked at her from above his wine glass.

There was no more talk of business after that.

Only baby names and stories about Jackson's childhood and how he was the sweetest boy when he was small and how much he takes after his mother.

When it was time to leave, Catherine hooks her arm with Jackson at the same time that April grabs his other elbow.

She walks them to the door and kisses Jackson twice on the cheek and then she hugs April tightly and afterwards she told them that she'd be visiting more often and that she will ensure that her daughter in law gets the best pre-natal care that Seattle ever has to offer.

She waves goodbye at them and April waves back and there was a shy smile on her face as she turns to Jackson as she settles in her car seat.

"Maybe, she doesn't hate me that much after all."

She tells him hopefully.

And he grabs her hand and kisses it and he looks at her with a smile full of confidence as he said –

"Maybe she doesn't hate you _at all_. "

And she grins back at him with her eyes all aglow and she sits up straighter in her chair and thought to herself how she can get used to these visits.

It was not as awful as she had imagined it to be.

In fact, if she can say so herself, it was even surprisingly amazing.

* * *

Their second visit to her obstetrician was a lot happier.

He holds her hand as she laid in that gurney with her legs wide open and he's glad that she chose a lady doctor which he admits is a little misogynistic because even if he is a man of medicine, he still does not relish the thought of another guy getting to touch her in a place where only his hands and tongue and penis have been.

She is now in the first days leading to her second trimester and their little blueberry has now grown to the size of a grape .

The doctor asks her the normal questions about how she's feeling and if her boobs are tender and then she begins dishing out advice about folic acid and getting enough sleep but his ears perked up when she mentioned about sex.

"Well, it looks like everything's perfectly okay, April. You can still continue on with your normal activities at the hospital and at home and that even includes sex."

April blushes and avoids his gaze but she nods and Jackson does not even wait for her answer because it's been weeks since they have made love not because they both don't want to but because she suffers from severe nausea and vomiting and she is always feeling sick that she was asleep the moment her head hits the bed.

They do not speak of it and he doesn't push the subject though.

He wanted her to be ready and to be the one to initiate the lovemaking despite the fact that he was so hungry for her that all he can think about while lying beside her every night was how he so badly wants to be inside her, he feels like he's gonna explode.

He didn't have to wait long though.

He was watching the replay of the Celtics game in bed that night when April steps out of the shower wearing only a see through teddy and smelling of strawberries and lotion with her hair spilling all over her shoulders and he immediately felt his lower body getting rigid the moment that he laid eyes on her.

His gaze followed her as she climbed onto the bed beside him.

"Jackson"

She whispered.

And there was no denying the smoky desire in her voice and he lets out a tortured groan

"Are you sure? _Like really sure?_ Because once we start April, I don't know if I can stop after."

She lets out a seductive laugh because she finds his boyish lust funny and sexy and she cups the back of his head as she kisses him on the mouth and then she straddles him and it took him only a second before he was grabbing her by the waist and kissing her back like he was a man starved and she lets out a groan as he touches her breasts.

"They're - They're -"

She whispers breathlessly

"Huge?"

He playfully said in between kisses on her neck and lips and chin and April swats at him and then lets out a moan right after as he suckled on her nipples through the nightgown that she was wearing.

"Sen—Sen- sensitive"

She moaned and she arched her back to give him more access to her boobs and Jackson growls as he replied to her deliriously.

"I got that babe."

And he sucks on them even harder and April felt her eyes rolling at the back of her head, her body flushed and her skin heated that she hurriedly takes off her clothes and Jackson feasts his eyes on her bare flesh before throwing her onto the bed and licking her ears and sucking on her neck.

He kissed her even lower.

Down to the top of her breasts before dipping his tongue for a second onto her navel only to have his kisses linger when he reaches her stomach.

He can see the beginnings of a stretch mark forming.

An obvious bump growing on her previously flat belly and there are baby fats that are beginning to form on her waist but she had never been sexier to him than at this moment.

He tugs off her underwear and she kicks it off her legs.

He left small bites and kisses on the inside of her thighs and it leaves soft, purple bruises and he felt her tremble against him as he breathes on her center.

She looks at him with mouth wide open as it sinks in on her as to what he was planning to do with her.

She whimpers as she felt his tongue against her womanhood.

She arches her back off the bed and thrashes about as he works his magic and he makes her come again and again that all she can do is to muffle her cries against her pillow because otherwise, she would have made too much noise.

She lies breathlessly with her heart racing for a few seconds as Jackson leaves soft butterfly kisses on her stomach and her thighs and it was not long before it was her who was now taking action as she tackles him onto the bed.

She holds his shoulders tightly.

She kisses him insistently and rolls her hips against his and he lets out a little grunt as she pushes him inside her folds.

He bucks his hips underneath her as she rides him like a woman possessed and the sex was messy and sweaty and _soooo damn good-_ that he only lasts a few thrusts before he felt himself wracked with pleasure as he spilled his seed inside her.

She rolls off of him and they lay silently for a couple of minutes catching their breath.

There was a worried look on her face when she finally speaks again.

"Jackson…"

"Hmmm…"

His body feels like jelly and he can barely talk and she blushes furiously as she whispered to him.

"I think this baby has turned me into a sex addict "

She looked at him with worried eyes

"I want it again."

His eyes widen in surprise at first and then he laughs and reaches out for her and if he had any doubt that he'd love this baby even more than he already does, he just found another brand new reason as to why he was thankful to have it in their life.

* * *

They were in the middle of eating leftover dinner (well, her anyway) when she first felt the baby kick.

She lets out a gasp and her eyes widen in surprise and Jackson immediately drops his fork and runs to her in concern as he watches tears form in her eyes.

Without a word, she grabs his hand and presses it onto her stomach.

He looks at her in confusion.

"April, is something -"

"Shhh…"

She shushes him because she was afraid that the tiniest sound or movement will scare the baby away.

It was not long before he felt the tiny fluttering underneath his palm.

"Is that - Is that-"

He whispered breathlessly.

For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words and he doesn't even know how he can finish his sentence.

He doesn't have to anyway.

April knows exactly what it is that he was feeling and she nodded at him with eyes twinkling with happiness and he thought how he would not exchange anything for this moment.

Yes, not even a 25.000 dollar credit card limit or being the sole inheritor of a 480 million dollar empire.

* * *

She suddenly gets as big as a house on her 6th month.

All at once, she cannot stand for long, she waddles when she walks and her fingers double in size that her wedding ring won't even fit them.

She goes out of the bedroom one Sunday with legit tears in her eyes.

She feels unattractive and fat and tired and her hormones are driving her crazy.

"Jackson, do you think I'm still beautiful?"

She said to him in between sobs.

And he tried his best not to smile and to hide his laughter at how emotional she was and heaven forbid she gets the notion that he's laughing at her because then all hell would break loose.

"Babe, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on"

She wipes her eyes and looks at him disbelievingly and she sniffed loudly as she shoots laser beams at him with her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're my husband!"

She tells him in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

She crosses her arms and his gaze was drawn to her breasts straining against her shirt and he licks his lips slowly before he starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"Seriously, April. I think you're the fucking sexiest woman alive."

There was so much earnestness in his voice and such raw carnal lust in his stare that April had to take a sharp breath because she cannot anymore doubt that he was telling the truth.

The way he looks at her is validation enough.

* * *

She cuts her hours at the hospital in half.

Her feet swells so much that the moment she goes home, she plops down on the couch, props her feet up on the coffee table and lifts her shirt to rub her stomach, the skin stretched, her belly button popped out.

It was this scene that Jackson goes home to every evening.

And so tonight, like clockwork, he puts down his bag, sits down beside her and whispers to her belly as she watches him with the most blissful smile on her face as he talked to their baby.

"Hi there, kid! It's me, your daddy! It's a few months that we'd still get to meet but I can already imagine you in my head. You'd have your mommy's beautiful smile and unbreakable spirit and -"

"-and your eyes"

April interjected.

"And my eyes- and – no matter what we'll always love you."

He lifts his head to stare at her and they smile goofily at each other and he straightens up and cradles her in his arm with their hands intertwined, feeling excited and hopeful and terrified but confident in the fact that no matter what happens, everything will be just fine.

* * *

They were in bed half asleep when she whispers to him.

"How do you feel about Alexandra Reed if it is a girl?"

And the smile he gave her as he turned to her was bittersweet as he remembered their friends who passed away and whom they would never forget despite the passing of years.

"Mark Percival if it is a boy?"

He whispered back.

And she lets out a soft chuckle as she grabs his hand, her eyes still closed as she replied.

"It's a little old fashioned but it's a very manly name."

She lays quiet for a few seconds.

"I like it."

She tells him quietly.

And he pulls her to him and he revels in her warmth and as he hugs her, his heart overflows with gratitude over her existence and over the fact that she is here and that she is alive.

* * *

Arizona and Callie throws them a baby shower and everyone was there.

Mer and Derek and Cristina and Owen and Alex, even Webber, Bailey, Ben and the interns.

There were cupcakes and congratulatory banners and tons of baby gifts that they won't have to return or find a home for because it was theirs, unlike the ice cream maker.

There were games and laughter and just so much love in the room that April and him sit together totally relaxed as he kicked back with a beer and she sips on a lemonade while his mother unwrapped the trillionth diaper that they have received, this time coming from Jo.

His life has changed so much in a year.

A year ago this party would not exactly be his scene.

There were no strippers, no all night poker games, no beer pong.

That part of his life seems like it was a lifetime away.

He doesn't really care.

He feels perfectly happy and he doesn't miss his old life one bit.

In fact, he doesn't miss it _at all_.

* * *

The baby is supposed to be due on February 8th and it was already the 15th and she's still very, very pregnant.

She is exhausted and anxious and she snaps at him over every possible thing but he doesn't mind because it was also half his fault that she is suffering.

He was reading in bed that night when he felt her fingers tracing his neck.

"Babe…"

She said in between the soft, butterfly kisses that she places on his chest.

"Hmmm?'

He muttered.

His attention focused on the medical journal that he was reading because he will be presenting to the board the following morning.

"Jackson"

She tries hard not to whine.

"What's wrong?"

He looks at her with concern and worry and he wraps his arms around her pulling her towards him.

She presses even closer.

"You know what I read this morning?"

He furrows his brows in curiosity.

"What?"

"Sex can trigger delivery."

She whispers breathlessly in his ear.

And she takes his hands and guides it between her legs and he instinctively cups her and she was almost begging him as he automatically slides his finger into her wetness.

"Jackson, please."

He nods and kisses her neck, all thought of work now gone as she began taking off his shirt.

"I- I need to have this baby."

She said desperately and he was more than happy to be of service.

He takes off his shorts and turns her on her side, her back pressed against his front and she moans as she felt his hand squeezing her breast.

She is insatiable all throughout her pregnancy.

More so now that she is in her last trimester.

She wants him if she is not annoyed at him and she always manages to pull him away from meetings or the Celtics game or drinks with Alex at Joe's and he can't say no to her because fuck, if she was not even more amazing in bed now that she is hormonal.

He lifts up her leg, pushes up her nightgown and slides into her.

She felt the heat coiling inside her stomach.

He bends her knees and plunges into her even deeper and she lets out these short, breathless gasps against his mouth as he pulls out of her only to push back once again.

She crashes into him at the same time he does.

She lets out a long moan alongside his loud groan and he presses his face against her neck and she lets out a satisfied sigh, drifting immediately to sleep.

Jackson felt as if he has only closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before she was shaking him awake.

She was leaning over him and her eyes were sparkling as she grinned at him excitedly.

"Jackson!"

"Wha-"

He mumbled as he blinks sleepily.

"It's time."

She pointed at her wet nightgown and it took him a second before he realizes what she means and then he was jumping out of bed and running around their room like a headless chicken and she laughs happily as she watches him .

* * *

She was not laughing at all in the delivery room a couple of hours later.

She was sobbing his name and gritting her teeth and he was almost in tears as he watched her face contort in pain because all he can do is to hold her.

"Just a little more, April! You're almost there!"

Their OB shouted at her in encouragement.

She screams and pushes down hard and then she screams some more as she shakes her head desperately seeking comfort from Jackson.

"I can't - Oh, God! Jackson. I can't!"

She was crying against him and he almost wanted them to stop but he saw that the baby was already crowning and so he squeezes her hands and lifts her chin so she can look at him and he talks to her as he pushes her sweaty hair away from her face.

"You can do this April okay? Just the way we practiced it. Okay?"

And she sobs and then nods in between tears and she lets out another push and finally, they hear their baby cry and she collapsed against him.

They were both in tears as the doctor handed them their baby bundled in a blanket.

She was so small and beautiful and perfect and he never thought that one can love another human being as much as they love her.

He kisses April's temple as he cradles their baby.

He could never have imagined they'd end up like this.

He could never have thought that they would get married, have a kid and that he'd love April more than he could have ever imagined.

He knows that their life together has only just begun.

He couldn't wait for the next chapters to come.

* * *

He comes home from the hospital and he finds April sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery with Alexa asleep on her chest.

She was humming a tune and her eyes were closed and he leans against the door and watches them.

There was a smile on April's face that he has never seen before and it makes him so emotional and he was just so damned happy it hurts.

She opened her eyes and she sees him standing in the doorway and she smiles at him.

Her eyes were soft and loving and sleepy and he unconsciously thanks her God for giving him _this_.

His family.

His wife.

His daughter.

His life is complete.

He cannot ask for more, he already has everything he needs.

* * *

_You're having my baby_  
_What a lovely way of saying_  
_How much you love me_  
_You're havin' my baby_  
_What a lovely way of saying_  
_What you're thinking of me_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Japril Love. **__**You know the drill.**_

_**Review please?**_


End file.
